The invention pertains to undergarments for use by a woman and in particular, to a maternity undergarment for use by a pregnant womman having a brassiere portion and abdominal support portion.
In the past, garments have been designed to be utilized by pregnant women to help support their protruding abdomen caused by the pregnancy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,793 Siegel is directed to a figure-free maternity suspender that includes front and back shoulder straps which are combined with an adjustable strap for the abdomen. However, the structure depicted in the Siegel patent does not show a maternity undergarment containing both a brassiere portion and a portion for supporting the abdomen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,563 to Bonang discloses a maternity girdle. Yet, again, the structure depicted in Bonang does not show a maternity undergarment having a brassiere portion and an abdominal support portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,449 to Sheldon discloses a maternity garment designed to support the abdomen. Yet, the maternity garment of Sheldon does not show an undergarment having both a brassiere portion and an abdominal support portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,807 to Lunney shows an undergarment having an abdomen supporting cup and means for suspending the load imposed on the cup from the shoulders and back of the wearer. However, the supporter of Lunney does not disclose or show maternity undergarment having a brassiere portion and an abdominal support portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,033 to Thomas and U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,701 to Rosenfeld appear to show an undergarment having a brassiere section and another section designed to give a pleasing cosmetic appearance to the abdomen. Neither one of the structures disclosed by the Thomas patent or the Rosenfeld patent are directed to maternity garments wherein the abdominal support is intended to support the abdominal protrusion caused by a pregnancy.
It is apparent, that heretofore, there has not existed a maternity undergarment for a pregnant woman having both a brassiere portion and an abdominal support portion for supporting the protruding abdominal region. As can be appreciated, it would be highly desirable to provide such undergarment.